Blades such as knives or scissors are frequently stored in a scabbard or block when not in use. Some scabbards and knife blocks can include a sharpening mechanism which is operable when the blade is inserted or removed from the scabbard or block to sharpen the blade for subsequent use. However, such sharpening mechanisms are typically abrasive and do not provide a fine finish to the cutting edge of the blade.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a blade scabbard incorporating a blade sharpening mechanism that is operable for sharpening the cutting edge of a blade which also provides a fine finish to the cutting edge. It would also be desirable to provide a blade sharpening cassette incorporating a blade sharpening mechanism that is operable for sharpening the cutting edge of a blade which also provides a fine finish to the cutting edge and which can be provided in a knife block.